everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/Surgery Tomorrow
Hi guys! I can't believe that tomorrow's already July 4th, but that means that I'm going in to the hospital for my jaw surgery and wisdom teeth removal! I'm like, beyond scared and it hasn't really set in that it's actually happening, but I know that my face is going to look pretty messed up for a few weeks, and that I'm sure going to miss being able to eat without using a tube! That being said, it's hard to say how active I'll be during recovery, which is sad because I've got a few RPs going and about a dozen pictures that are half finished (including a class of classics one that I was really hoping to finish.) I might not be around very much, or on the other hand, I might not have anything else to do but be on the internet, so we'll just have to see! But just in case I'm not, I hope everyone has an awesome July! I honestly can't believe it's already time, but tomorrow I'll be heading to the big city to get my wisdom teeth removed at the same time as I'm getting jaw surgery. I'm super nervous (and I'm really going to miss being able to eat solid food) but fingers crossed that everything goes well! I know darn well that my face is going to look pretty messed up for a while! That being said, I've been told that the recovery can be fairly lengthy and I don't know how well I'm going to do with it, so I may not be super good at being around and answering messages and things like that. I might not be putting up any art either for a while, though I've got about a dozen half-finished pictures, so once I'm feeling better, I should be able to get a bunch out fairly quickly. But who knows, I might be unable to do anything else, so I could be more active than ever while I'm recovering over the next couple weeks XD I honestly can't believe it's already time, but tomorrow I'll be heading to the big city to get my wisdom teeth removed at the same time as I'm getting jaw surgery. I'm super nervous (and I'm really going to miss being able to eat solid food) but fingers crossed that everything goes well! I know darn well that my face is going to look pretty messed up for a while! That being said, I've been told that the recovery can be fairly lengthy and I don't know how well I'm going to do with it, so I may not be super good at being around and answering messages and things like that. I might not be putting up any art either for a while, though I've got about a dozen half-finished pictures, so once I'm feeling better, I should be able to get a bunch out fairly quickly. But who knows, I might be unable to do anything else, so I could be more active than ever while I'm recovering over the next couple weeks XD Category:Blog posts